


Till you love me - Bis du mich auch liebst

by Sakuya_Serenity_Kira



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multiverse Stony's Stony Christmas Time, Stony - Freeform, stevextony - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuya_Serenity_Kira/pseuds/Sakuya_Serenity_Kira
Summary: In German onlyTony Stark hat Captain America Zeit seines Lebens verehrt - und als er schließlich vor ihm steht, platzen seine Gefühle aus ihm heraus.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Till you love me - Bis du mich auch liebst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perlmutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/gifts).



Love you till you love me – Bis du mich auch liebst

_„Ich liebe dich!“_

_Steve erstarrte. Die Worte trafen ihn unerwartet, viel zu laut und wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Er sah die Unsicherheit in den dunkelbraunen Augen, die ihn versuchten zu fixieren. Sobald er jedoch hinsah, wichen sie ihm aus, wanderten unstet umher und sahen ihn nur kurz noch einmal direkt an, ehe der Kreis von vorne begann. Er schluckte schwer. Auf den markanten Wangenknochen lag ein Hauch Rot. Steve war nicht in der Lage, zu antworten. Heiße und kalte Schauer rannen über seinen Körper, lähmten seine Gedanken, machten es ihm unmöglich, angemessen zu reagieren. Sein Blick versuchte sich auf sein Gegenüber zu fokussieren, doch Tonys Gestalt vor ihm schien zu verschwimmen, der Ausdruck in seinen Augen wurde flehend. Steve blinzelte noch einmal und Tony war verschwunden. Der weitläufige Raum innerhalb des Towers löste sich um ihn herum auf, war auf einmal weg und als Steves Blick nach unten zu seinen Füßen wanderte, realisierte er, dass nur noch Dunkelheit unter ihm und um ihn herum war und als hätte er die optische Bestätigung gebraucht, um zu wissen, dass der tragende Untergrund nicht mehr da war, fiel er ins Bodenlose._

Mit einem leisen Schrei auf den Lippen fuhr Steve Rogers an diesem Morgen aus dem Schlaf. Sein Herz pochte hart gegen seinen Brustkorb, sein Atem ging viel zu hektisch. Es dauerte ein paar Momente, bis er in die Realität seines Schlafzimmers fand, er sich beruhigte und sich mit den Händen durch die Haare fuhr. Er schnaufte tief durch.

Fast ein ganzes Jahr war dieser Tag nun her, seit Tony Stark – DER Tony Stark – ihm mit einem unsicheren Lächeln auf den Lippen seine Liebe erklärt hatte. Und noch heute saß Steve da und war damit überfordert.

„Guten Morgen Captain Rogers“, begrüßte ihn J.A.R.V.I.S und fuhr langsam die Jalousien hoch. Draußen war es noch stockdunkel. Selbst in New York sah die Welt von hier oben noch dunkel aus.

„Guten Morgen J.A.R.V.I.S“, begrüßte er ihn und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen nochmal übers Gesicht und durch die Haare.

„Haben Sie gut geschlafen, Sir?“, wollte die K.I. höflich wissen.

Steve war sich bewusst, dass er sich mit einem Computerprogramm unterhielt, aber irgendwann in den letzten knapp 18 Monaten hatte er sich daran gewöhnt.

„Danke, geht schon. Wie spät ist es?“, erkundigte er sich, um sich den Blick auf den Wecker neben dem Bett zu sparen.

„Es ist 5:42 Uhr an diesem 24. Dezember, Captain. Wir erwarten Temperaturen bis plus 7 Grad und vereinzelt Sonnenschein.“

Steve schlug endgültig die Decke zurück und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Er hatte für seine Verhältnisse bereits zu lange geschlafen und das musste er dringend wieder reinholen.

Nach dem morgendlichen Training ging es ihm besser. Er duschte und als er in Jogginghosen gekleidet, sich die Haare mit einem Handtuch trocken rubbelnd, in sein großes Schlafzimmer zurückkam – ein verschwenderisch großer Raum in seinen Augen – fand er auf der Anrichte an der Wand ein kleines Geschenk stehen. Eine nahezu quadratische Schachtel die kaum eine Handbreit hoch war, ein kleiner Karton in weiß mit einer großen roten Schleife darauf. Er schmunzelte, kam langsam näher, legte sich das Handtuch auf die Schultern und nahm das Schächtelchen mit zum Bett hinüber, wo er in die Matratze sank.

Wann hatte Tony angefangen, ihm alle paar Tage eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit hinzustellen? Und wann hatte er begonnen, versonnen in sich hinein zu lächeln, wenn er es fand?

Er zog die Schleife auf, hob langsam den Deckel ab und entdeckte einen kleinen, zusammen gefalteten Zettel darin. Steve nahm ihn heraus, legte die Verpackung beiseite und faltete ihn auf.

Eine große, schwarze „1“ stand darauf. Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wurde einen Hauch breiter, er schüttelte knapp den Kopf und drehte sich um. Die obere Schublade des Nachtschränkchens aufziehend, schmunzelte er noch einmal, legte die „1“ auf die „2“ und die vielen anderen Zahlen, die er in den letzten Wochen erhalten hat.

Seit dem ersten Dezember fand er eine Art Countdown in den Kistchen vor. Zudem entdeckte er jeden Tag neue Deko im Tower, jeden Tag hingen mehr Mistelzweige im ganzen Gebäude verteilt und mit jedem Tag wurde die Stimmung im ganzen Team ausgelassener. Die Entspannung und die Vorfreude auf die nahenden Feiertage zogen sich durch alle Etagen, selbst Pepper war bei ihren Besuchen weit weniger verspannt als üblich.

Als er kurze Zeit später in die Gemeinschaftsräume kam, saßen Natasha, Bruce und Clint beim Frühstück. Steve hielt kurz im Türrahmen inne, sah sich um.

„Guten Morgen zusammen“, begrüßte er die Runde, „Ist Thor nicht mehr da?“

„Thor musste nach Hause, er sagte aber, er sei für Weihnachten wieder hier. Er will wohl ein Geschenk besorgen für Jane…“, erwiderte Clint mit einem übertriebenen Wink der Augenbrauen.

Steve nickte verstehend, ging auf die Küchenzeile zu und holte eine Müslischale aus dem Schrank um sie mit Müsli und Milch aufzufüllen.

Er setzte sich zu den anderen an den Tisch.

„Und Tony?“, fragte er vorsichtig, wich den Blicken der anderen kurz aus. 

Bei Tonys Geständnis vergangenes Jahr war das gesamte Team anwesend gewesen. Auch wenn niemand mehr etwas dazu sagte. Nur Clint konnte sich hin und wieder eine Anspielung nicht verkneifen. Seit Tony ihm aber Pfeile gegeben hatte, die mit Schleim gefüllt waren und explodierten, bevor er sie abschießen konnte, vermied er es, Späße auf Kosten des Genies zu machen.

„Er ist in seinem Labor. Wenn du mich fragst, sorgt er dafür, dass an Weihnachten der ganze Tower glitzert wie eine riesige Christbaumkugel. Er hat vor ein paar Tagen angefangen, riesige Lichterketten zu bauen. Vielleicht übertreibt er es doch etwas…“, antwortete ihm Natasha schließlich und grinste ihn wissend an.

Steve beeilte sich, sich wieder auf sein Müsli zu konzentrieren. Natashas Blick war so durchdringend, er wusste inzwischen, dass man vor der Spionin nichts geheim halten konnte. Selbst dann nicht, wenn man es selbst noch gar nicht wusste.

„Das ist noch untertrieben, Nat“, mischte sich Bruce ein, hob den Blick von seinem Toast mit Ei und schob die Brille die Nase hoch, „Er hat irgendetwas vom Brechen des Rekordes mit den meisten einzelnen Lichtern in einer Weihnachtsbeleuchtung gemurmelt gestern Abend…“

Zweifeln zog Steve die Augenbrauen hoch. Na das waren ja sehr... funkelnde Aussichten. Er versuchte lieber gar nicht erst, sich vorzustellen, wie das aussehen würde. Stattdessen leerte er sein Frühstück, schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich kurz im Stuhl zurück.

„Du solltest mal nach ihm sehen“, hielt ihn Natashas Stimme auf, als er sich ein paar Momente später aufraffen wollte, aufzustehen. Er erstarrte kurzzeitig in der Bewegung.

„Ja, wirklich, Mann. Du weißt doch, dass er das alles nur deinetwegen macht, oder?“, pflichtete Clint breit grinsend bei.

Steve spürte, wie seine Wangen begannen, warum zu werden bei seinen Worten.

„Unsinn, warum sollte er das wegen mir…?“

„Steve, es ist Fakt. Nimm es hin. Und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis uns hier alles um die Ohren fliegt, wenn er so weitermacht.“

Bruce’s besorgter Blick traf ihn vom anderen Ende des Tisches und Steve dämmerte etwas.

„Wie lang hat er nicht geschlafen?“, fragte er und schluckte schwer. Das hatte er selbst bereits mehrfach an Tony beobachtet. Nach seinem Geständnis hatte er zwar keinen direkten Annäherungsversuch gestartet, aber in einem mehr oder weniger regelmäßigen Rhythmus kam es vor, dass Tony tagelang durcharbeitete. Angeblich, weil er einer Idee nachgehen musste. Aber sobald Steve es war, der in die Werkstatt kam und ihm die Kaffeetasse wegnahm, ließ er sich anstandslos von ihm ins Bett bringen. Und mit jedem einzelnen Mal, dass das vorkam, wurde Steve ein wenig wärmer, wenn er daran dachte. Wenn Tony sich selbst nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte und schier in seinen Armen einschlief, wenn er ihn stützte und mit ihm den Aufzug betrat. Und die Vorstellung, dass Tony sich seit Tagen zwanghaft wachhielt und ihm damit einen indirekten Hilferuf zukommen ließ, ein „bring mich hier raus“, sorgte dafür, dass Steve ganz warm in der Brust wurde. Er konnte nicht mehr sagen, seit wann das so war, seit wann er diese Aktionen nicht mehr als lästig empfand, sondern sich regelrecht Sorgen zu machen begann, wenn er das Genie tagelang nicht zu Gesicht bekam und ihm dann irgendjemand mitteilte, dass er sich mal wieder in seiner Werkstatt vergraben hatte. So wie jetzt.

„Ich hab ihn zuletzt vor 4 Tagen die Werkstatt verlassen sehen. Aber ich würde nicht versprechen, dass er da geschlafen hat“, gab Bruce nachdenklich zurück.

Steve stand auf. Er nickte ihnen nachdrücklich zu, stellte seine Müslischale in die Spülmaschine und machte sich auf den Weg zum Aufzug.

„J.A.R.V.I.S?“, fragte er, als er in die Kabine trat, „wann hat Tony zuletzt geschlafen?“

Die KI reagierte sofort.

„Captain, Mr. Stark hatte die letzte Pause in seiner Arbeit vor zwei Tagen, als er für 17 Minuten an seinem Arbeitsplatz eingenickt ist.“

„Und wann hat er die Werkstatt verlassen um richtig zu schlafen?“

Er stutzte, als J.A.R.V.I.S nicht wie sonst direkt reagierte. Hatte er ihn nicht verstanden?

„J?“, fragte er nervös nach.

„Die letzte Schlafphase von mehr als 3 Stunden ist bereits über eine Woche her, Captain“, kam es schließlich aus dem Lautsprecher. Hätte Steve es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er gesagt, dass die Stimme besorgt klang. Konnte eine künstliche Intelligenz überhaupt besorgt klingen? Normalerweise nicht, oder?

Der Gedanke machte Steve aber noch nervöser. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bis der Aufzug endlich zum Stehen kam und die Tür aufglitt. Die mit Glaswänden umfasste Werkstatt von Tony blinkte in vielen bunten Farben, er sah, wie sich die Roboter von Tony gegenseitig in Lichterketten einwickelten, überall lagen Glühbirnen, LED-Stränge, Kabeltrommeln, Drähte, und kleine Schaltkreise herum. Einer der großen Arbeitstische war zugestellt mit Unmengen an Platinen und es schien Steve ein Wunder, dass der wacklige Turm nicht längst eingestürzt war.

Sein Blick tastete sich durch das Chaos an Technik um Tony zu finden. Er betrat den Raum, dessen Tür sich nur mit seinem Handabdruck öffnen ließ. Innen liefen Weihnachtslieder, die Steve zum Teil gar nicht kannte. Sie verkamen zu Hintergrundgeräuschen, als er hörte, wie etwas laut scheppernd auf dem Boden aufschlug. Klirrte da Glas? Umsichtig, aber eilig, bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch die vollgestellten Tische, die leuchtenden Lichterketten, die den sonst dunkel gehaltenen Raum erhellten und vorbei an den kleinen und großen Robotern, Einzelteilen der Iron Man-Rüstung, die dazwischen verstreut lagen. Was tat Tony hier nur?

Er drang bis fast an die rückliegende Wand vor, bis er den selbst ernannten Mechaniker endlich fand. Tony lag benommen auf dem Rücken am Boden, eine große gebogene Metallplatte lag halb auf ihm, sein rechtes Bein hing noch halb in der Stuhllehne, auf dem er zweifelsohne gestanden haben muss, bevor er abgerutscht war.

Mit einem kleinen Schrecklaut und zwei großen Schritten war Steve bei ihm, sank in die Knie und zog den Dunkelhaarigen umsichtig aus der unbequemen Haltung. Unter ihm entdeckte er Glassplitter, die vereinzelt in Tonys nackte Arme geritzt hatten. Das Genie trug nur ein Black Sabbath T-Shirt zu seinen Jeans. Nicht einmal Socken oder Schuhe hatte er an. Es schien Steve wie ein kleines Wunder, dass er sich nicht schwerer verletzt hatte.

„Hey, Tony, alles okay?“, fragte er ruhig und zog ihn noch etwas weiter heraus, halb aufrecht und wartete, dass er reagierte.

Tony aber hob nur träge den Kopf.

„Steve…?“, fragte er langsam, seine Stimme klang schwer, Müdigkeit schlug Steve entgegen. Der Mechaniker schaffte es kaum, die Augen offen zu halten.

„Zeit fürs Bett, komm her“, murmelte Steve, als er sich etwas vorgebeugt hatte, in Tonys Ohr.

Er schob einen Arm unter seine Kniekehlen, legte den rechten Arm um seinen Rücken und stand mit dem Fliegengewicht gemeinsam auf. Tony war absolut nicht mehr in der Lage, selbst zu laufen.

Das schlechte Gewissen machte sich irrationalerweise in Steve breit. Hätte er doch nur nicht so lange gewartet, sondern schon gestern nach ihm gesehen. Oder vorgestern! Oder wenigstens vor dem Frühstück. Aber er wusste, dass Tony ein erwachsener Mann war. Er sollte eigentlich intelligent genug sein, selbst zu wissen, wann er dringend Schlaf brauchte. Leider schien der extreme IQ von ihm eher ein Indiz zu sein, um seine eigenen Grenzen immer wieder zu überschätzen. Seufzend machte sich Steve auf den Weg, trug Tony langsam zum Aufzug und bat J.A.R.V.I.S, sie ins Penthouse zu bringen.

„Vielen Dank, Sir“, verabschiedete sich die KI, als sie den Aufzug verließen und wieder hatte Steve den Eindruck, dass er einen Hauch von Erleichterung im Tonfall hören konnte. Er schüttelte knapp den Kopf. Tony hatte inzwischen den Kopf an seine Brust gelehnt und sich mit der rechten Hand in sein Shirt gekrallt. Steve nahm die Berührung als deutlich angenehmer hin, als es ihm noch vor ein paar Monaten gewesen wäre. Ein nachsichtiges Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Züge, als er die Wohnung betrat, sich den inzwischen bekannten Weg ins Schlafzimmer bahnte. Hier hatte sich nichts verändert. Abgesehen von frischen Bettlaken und der Garderobe, die frisch gereinigt über dem Stuhl hing, sah Tonys Wohnung immer gleich aus. Er kochte hier oben nicht. Wenn er mal etwas aß, dann gemeinsam mit dem Team. Und meist hatte dann Steve gekocht. Steve schmunzelte bei der Erinnerung daran, wie begeistert Tony sein konnte, wenn er kochte. Obwohl sein Hauptspeiseplan aus Pizza, Burgern und quasi ausschließlich Kaffee bestand, kostete er von allem, was ihm der Soldat vorsetzte. Und Steve konnte nichts dagegen tun. Je öfter er das strahlende Gesicht sah, desto mehr genoss er den Anblick und desto größer wurde der Wunsch, ihn öfter zu bekochen, nur um diesen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen. Ihm wurde ganz warm in der Brust, als er Tony schließlich sanft auf dem Bett ablegte. Er nahm ihm die Brille ab, legte sie auf das Nachtkästchen, zog ihm etwas umständlich die Jeans von den Beinen, ohne, dass Tony auch nur halb wach wurde, deckte ihn zu und setzte sich aus einem Impuls heraus neben ihn an den Bettrand.

J.A.R.V.I.S. hatte bei ihrer Ankunft die Jalousien im Schlafzimmer heruntergefahren, die kleine Lampe neben dem Bett glomm neben dem Arcreaktor in Tonys Brust sanft vor sich hin und warf weiche Schatten in Tonys Gesicht. Wie schon beim letzten Mal, nachdem er Tony ins Bett gebracht hatte, blieb Steve auch diesmal sitzen, sah ihn einfach nur an. Wie entspannt er im Schlaf aussah, wie sanft das Lächeln war, das sich auf Tonys Lippen stahl. Was er wohl träumte? Er dreht den Kopf etwas, eine der Strähnen seiner dunklen Haare fiel ihm ins Gesicht und Steve konnte nicht widerstehen, neigte sich nach vorne und strich sie ihm mit vorsichtigen Berührungen aus den geschlossenen Augen. Der Ausdruck in seinen eigenen Augen wurde nochmal sanfter, ohne dass er sich dessen bewusst gewesen wäre. Wie entspannend es war, hier zu sitzen und Tony anzusehen. Eine tiefe Zufriedenheit ergriff von ihm Besitz und füllte ihn aus. Wie schön es wohl wäre, ihn jeden Abend schlafen zu sehen?

Vielleicht hätte Steve über seine eigenen Gedanken überrascht sein sollen. Vielleicht hätte er sich erschrocken, aber wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war… war ihm schon seit einer kleinen Weile klar, dass er in Tony längst nicht mehr nur ihren Teamleader sah. Seine Worte waren nie aus Steves Kopf verschwunden, nicht einen Tag.

„Ich liebe dich. Und ich werde warten, bis du mich auch liebst.“

Was ihm letztes Jahr noch wie ein Scherz vorkam oder ein leeres Versprechen, war über die Zeit tatsächlich in seiner Brust haften geblieben. Und von Tag zu Tag, ganz unmerklich, gewachsen. Und nun?

Heute fasste er sich ein Herz - das seine schlug ein wenig höher - beugte sich über die schlafende Gestalt und … küsste Tony ganz sanft auf die Stirn. Er atmete seinen Duft ein, blinzelte ihn kurz an, ehe er sich nochmal herunterneigte und ganz vorsichtig seine Lippen auf Tonys legte. Warm und unglaublich weich schmiegten sie sich gegen seine eigenen. Steve atmete erleichtert aus. Es fühlte sich beinahe so an, als würden sie perfekt einander passen, als seien sie füreinander geschaffen, um so vereint zu werden. Und als Steve die Augen wieder aufschlug, wurde sein Blick von dunklen, strahlenden Irden erwidert. Tony lächelte ihn versonnen an, blinzelte langsam und nochmal, hatte Schwierigkeiten, die Augen offen zu halten. Steve hörte ihn seufzen und sah, wie er die Arme unter der Decke herauszog, damit nach Steves Gesicht griff und es zart umfasste.

„Steve. Ich liebe dich. Und irgendwann… liebst du mich auch“, murmelte er und Steve wusste, dass er ihn nur verstand, weil er ihm so unglaublich nahe war und ließ sich bereitwillig noch näher ziehen, bis ihre Lippen sich wieder trafen.

„Ich liebe dich doch auch“, säuselte er, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten und ein weiteres, zufriedenes Seufzen aus Tonys Kehle drang.

Und Steve beobachtete, wie Tonys Augen groß und größer wurden. Allmählich verschwand der Schleier aus ihnen und er erkannte, dass Tony wach wurde. Und er konnte deutlich sehen, wie TONY bewusstwurde, dass Steve wirklich vor ihm saß. Und dass sie sich hier gerade wirklich geküsst haben mussten.

„Steve?“, fragte er dennoch, setzte sich etwas auf und zog seine Hände von Steves Gesicht, der blitzschnell sein rechtes Handgelenk an Ort und Stelle hielt und während er seinen Blick fest erwiderte, einen Kuss in die Handfläche hauchte.

„Das ist kein Traum, oder? Lass das bitte keinen Traum sein…“, flehte er leise und Steve nickte ihm zu.

„Das ist kein Traum“, wiederholte er leise bestätigend. Er fesselte Tonys Blick, bis er das Erkennen in seinen Augen sehen konnte und die aufkeimende Erleichterung, „aber jetzt schlaf“, flüsterte er, drückte den Mechaniker zurück in die Kissen. Und als wäre das Tonys Stichwort gewesen, auf das er seit Tagen gewartet hatte, sackte sein Kopf noch etwas zurück, seine Hände wurden schlaff und so sehr er sich dagegen zu wehren versuchte, fielen ihm die Augen zu.

„Bleib“, erreichte Steve noch seine gehauchte Bitte, auf die hin er sich die Schuhe abstreifte und sich langsam neben Tony unter die Decke schob.

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als Tony das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug. Steve hatte ihn den ganzen Tag über im Arm gehalten, hatte ihn angesehen, hatte ihm durch die Haare gestreichelt und die bläulichen Schatten beobachtet, die ihn umfingen. Hin und wieder hatte er es gewagt, ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, das Haar oder die Stirn zu hauchen, bis er am Nachmittag selbst eingenickt war. Jetzt aber war er wach, lag auf die rechte Seite gedreht, den Kopf in der Hand aufgestützt neben ihm und beobachtete ihn. Er spürte seinen Herzschlag fest gegen seinen Brustkorb pochen und wurde sich von Minute zu Minute bewusster, dass es genau das hier war, das er wollte. Er fragte nicht mehr, wann er begonnen hatte, so zu empfinden. Er fragte auch nicht mehr, warum Tonys Countdown perfekt gepasst hatte. Er genoss es, hier zu liegen und ihm beim Aufwachen zuzusehen.

Die dunklen Augen fixierten ihn, blinzelten, tastenden über ihn und blieben an seinen Lippen hängen. Ein sanftes Lächeln spiegelte sich auf ihnen.

„Du bist wirklich da“, flüsterte Tony, als er vorsichtig die Hand hob und über Steves Wange strich.

„Bin ich wirklich“, bestätigte er leise und lehnte sich etwas mehr in Tonys Finger.

„Du hast mich lange warten lassen… Sag es nochmal“, bat er, als wären keine Stunden seit ihrer letzten Unterhaltung vergangen, sondern nur wenige Augenblicke.

Schmunzelnd neigte er sich zu Tony vor, küsste ihn ganz sanft und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, kam er seiner Bitte nach.

„Ich liebe dich. … Und Merry Christmas.“

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank, dass ihr bis hierher gelesen habt!  
> Ich hoffe, mein kleiner OS hat euch gefallen ^^
> 
> Liebe Perlmutt - ich weiß, du liest lieber Englisch aber ich wollte dir eine kleine Freude machen und dir einfach mal Danke sagen!   
> Danke, dass es dich gibt.   
> Danke, dass du da bist.   
> Danke, dass du immer mit mir fangirlst und jeden noch so bekloppten Hype um Stony mitmachst.   
> Danke, dass ich dir auch zum tausendsten mal sagen kann, wie sehr ich Steve liebe.   
> Danke, dass es mit dir nie langweilig wird.   
> Danke für alles. 💙❤️💙❤️💙❤️💙❤️


End file.
